Paradigm of Darkness
by paradigmofsecrecy
Summary: Lily Evans could hear them. The voices that only a few could hear, so her parents had her declared insane. Lily's journey through her 7th year as she fights the darkness around her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The young girl of eleven huddled in the corner. He wasn't there. No one would notice. BANG! The door flew open from where the 6'3" man kicked it in to get through.

"You can't run. You need this Lillian."

She pushed herself backwards, but there was nowhere to go. He couldn't make her. She wouldn't let him. He can't...

"You're only making this worse for yourself."

He walked over to her. She began flailing her arms rapidly. He grabbed her hands and sat on her legs to keep her from kicking him. As the needle penetrated her skin, his eyes were full of disgust. She panted as she lost consciousness.

Hours later around suppertime

"Evan, can you get the door? Supper is almost ready."

Evan Evans went to see who could possibly be dropping by for dinner. He couldn't recall inviting anyone over and Rose would have told him if she did. He opened the door and a very tall man with a chest length white beard waited patiently.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to speak with you about your daughter."

"Lily? What about her?"

"May I come in? I'd like to discuss a few matters."

Evan looked at the man suspiciously but allowed him entrance.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. My wife decorated everything."

On cue, Rose walked into the living room to announce supper was ready. She eyed the man.

"Honey, who's our guest?"

"He's here to talk to us about Lily."

"What about Lily?"

They both looked at the man.

"I should first start by introducing myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of a very prestigious school for the gifted. I heard about Lily and I wanted to come here and meet her myself."

Evan looked at the man.

"If you knew anything about our daughter, then you would know that she's not up to visitors...ever."

"Can I at least try to meet with her?"

Evan looked at the man seriously.

"No, I won't have you upsetting her."

Rose looked at Evan.

"I think that if he is careful he should see if there is any way that he can help her, Evan."

Not being able to think of an excuse, Evan showed the man upstairs to Lily's room. Dumbledore noticed the dead bolts on the door. He looked questioningly.

"She gets out of control sometimes. Okay, she was sedated a few hours ago, so she may or may not be lucid."  
"I just need a few moments with her."

The grown ups walked into the room and saw Lily sitting on her bed against the headrest. She had her knees to her chest and she was whispering random numbers and words that her parents didn't recognize.

"Lily, sweetie, this is Albus. He wants to talk to you about going to his school. Wouldn't you like that darling?"

Lily didn't notice any of them. Albus moved closer very slowly and began talking to Lily.

"Hello Lillian. I'm going to keep talking as I step closer so that if I get too close or too loud, you can stop me. I am the Headmaster at a school for gifted children. I am here because I want you to come to my school. I am here because you deserve a chance to be with others like yourself and to get a superior education."

Albus was all the way to Lily by the time he finished talking. She hadn't stopped him. He wondered if she had noticed him at all. He knew that she was hearing things because he could hear them also. Her parents thought that she was mentally challenged because they couldn't hear or see the things that Lily saw everyday.

"Could I possibly have a moment alone with her?"

Evan looked at Albus like he was crazy, but Rose agreed.

"Come on Evan, just a moment while we check supper."

Evan left compliantly. Albus kneeled beside Lily and touched her hand. Lily jumped.

"They can't get to you whilst I'm here Lillian."

At his comment, Lily looked at him.

"I hear them too."

Lily looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"That one is saying to kill. The other is telling you how to hurt yourself. You don't have to hear them. I can teach you how to make them go away so that you can live in peace and do normal things."

Lily didn't believe him and it showed in her face.

"I'm going to touch your hand. When I do that, the voices are going to go away and you'll get to hear silence for the first time. All I'm going to do is touch you."

Albus reached out and gently put his fingers on the top of her hand. The instant she felt his touch; she looked at him.

"That's what silence is."

"How did you do that?"

"I can teach you if you come with me. I can teach you to block out the voices for good and hundreds of other wonderful things that most people don't believe is possible."

"Why?"

"Because it's your destiny, you're a witch Lillian."

"Is that why I hear voices?"

"No, you hear voices because you're hypersensitive. A condition that is only increased by the fact that you're magical."

"When can I leave?"

"You can leave tonight if your parents condone it."

"Let's go talk to them."

Lily and Albus walked downstairs. Evan watched as Albus kept his hand on her shoulder. Rose nearly dropped the casserole dish she was carrying when she saw her daughter.

"Lily? What are you doing sweetie? Are you okay?"

Lily began crying because for the first time in her life she was all right. She smiled and hugged her mother.

"I'm fine mum. Albus can fix me. He made them stop."

Rose began crying along with her daughter. This was the way she always imagined her daughter. God bless this Albus.

"He's offered to teach me how to make me normal. Can I go mum? Please!"

"How do we know that you are who you say you are?"

"Ask your daughter."

Evan looked at Lily in Rose's arms. She did seem almost normal.

"Alright. I guess you do seem to be real. What needs to be taken care of so that she can attend your school?"

"All I need is for her to come with me. She may take whatever she wants. Everything else the school will take care of."

"When will she leave?"

"That's up to Lillian."

"When are you leaving Albus?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Can I come with you?"

"Everything is set up for your arrival."

Lily hugged Albus. He was an angel.

"Go pack your things."

Not needing to be told twice, Lily and Albus walked upstairs to collect her things.

"Albus, is there another way to make it last without you touching me? What happens when I go to sleep?"

"There is a spell to make it last for six hours."

Albus cast the spell that he could perform in his sleep. He had been casting that spell on himself four times a day since the day his mentor found in curled up in his bed and told him about Hogwarts. Lily smiled for the first time that she could think of.

"This is unbelievable. What will I need?"

"Whatever you wish to take with you. Hogwarts, that's the school, has everything. There's about three weeks before term starts so we have a little time to start your training."

Lily finished packing her things and, after goodbyes to her parents, left for Hogwarts. A place she would call home for the next seven years...


	2. A Little Understanding

Chapter One- Friday

The yelling was coming from the staircase. His voice was loud and sharp. She hated when he yelled. She much preferred his soft, gentle tones, but others were downstairs with him. No soft tones or gentle words spoken. She pressed her fingers around her pendant and gently guided it to her supple lips. The pendant was triangular with rounded edges. It measured two inches in both height and length. The blood red ball at the bottom swirled on the inside as though filled with crimson liquid. She murmured a few words to herself and set about fulfilling her duty as Headgirl. As she descended the staircase, no one noticed save the watchful eyes of two gentlemen. She sat next to the gentleman who was previously yelling at her. Their gaze met and a knowing thought passes between them. She blinked slowly and looked around at her fellows. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood.

"This meeting of the leaders may now come to order."

"Our last order of business is very sensitive, so I encourage all of you to listen carefully and respectfully."

James waited for concurrence from everyone before beginning again.

"I propose a new safety measure be implemented for all muggleborns."

"No."

James looked at the opposing person. Calmly, she sat. Her defiance was distinct in her gaze.

"Don't be argumentative, Evans. You haven't even heard me out yet."

Lily stood up and fully faced James.

"It is wrong to discrim..."

"It's not discrim..."

"You're singling out a group of students and making..."

"It's for their...if they knew the..."

"They know the..."

"How could they possibly know the..."

"They're not stupid, Potter!"

"They must be prote..."

"Maybe they don't need special..."

"How would you..."

"Oh, I know more than..."

"Oh, please."

The Heads were standing mere inches from each other plus the 12 inches that separated their height. Both were panting. The others looked every bit as confused as they were. No one understood the argument, but since their arguments were always in half-sentences, they were used to it. Albus interjected from his place.

"While that was as exciting as it was befuddling, the issue at hand remains unsolved."

James and Lily sat back down on opposite ends of the room.

"I think that I agree with Lily."

An indignant look from James zoomed to Remus Lupin. The prefect looked back at him stubbornly.

"Perhaps, if she were to make her point again in full sentences, I might agree or disagree conclusively."

Lily remained seated and nodded her gratitude to her friend. She spoke and her eyes met hazel.

"Maybe Mr. Potter should present his plan."

James smirked, thinking that she was going to take his side for once. He stood triumphantly.

"Of course, Lily."

Lily smirked back at him.

"Then, once you are finished, I can point out the flaws."

Remus muffled a snicker as the other students in the room almost gasped at her insolence towards the Headboy.

"I propose that the muggleborn students be given a certain amount of security. They should be escorted to and from class. They should have restrictions on curfew and boundaries within the grounds. These measures must be taken in order to protect our muggleborn population."

James sat down and awaited Lily's rebuttal. How could any person with a soul refuse his suggestion? Everyone has to band together to the muggleborns. He watched as Lily. Rose and began.

"Forgive my crudeness, but that's complete and total horseshit. What the Headboy is suggesting is discrimination. The school cannot treat students differently because of their heritage. That's how this bleeding war got started in the first place. To implement this suggestion would only cause dissention and rebellion. If we allow Potter's proposition to pass into our by-laws, the muggleborns will be in more danger than before. We cannot allow this."

Lily sat down heatedly. She and James had spoken their piece and now it was up to the council. Lily noted that 9 out of the 12 people in the room were from "pure" bloodlines. Tough room.

"I will allow half an hour for independent discussions on the topic before the vote is put to me to decide."

The prefects stood and congregated around different tables. Some prefects switched tables to talk to other houses. Lily caught James' eye. He nods ever so slightly to the stairs. Lily blinked and kept her eyes closed for a heartbeat before going up the stairs. A few seconds later, she heard James' steps following her previous path.

'Here we go again.'

James entered and shut the door. He turned to face her.

"What is your problem?"

'_Is that a place you really want to go?'_

"I was expressing my opinion, James. There is nothing wrong with disagreeing."

James ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He paced in front of her as she sat patiently on thei...her bed. After a moment, he stopped in front of her and faced her.

"Do you always have to disagree with me?"

Lily reached out and connected her fingers with his. She looked into his eyes. She smiled.

"If I didn't, the dynamic of our entire relationship would be different."

Anger gone now, he smiled back and answered playfully.

"Then I might be able to be seen with you in public."

James walked closer to Lily ending in between her knees. Lily leaned forward into his lower stomach and wrapped her arms around his middle. James played with a piece of her hair.

"Lils, do you think..."

"No, James."

"But Lil, you're so..."

"I know, but there are other things that..."

"Yeah, I know."

Lily looked up at him. She grinned mischivously.

"Hey Jaime."

James smiled at the nickname because he hated it from anyone except her. Eye contact was made.

"Yeah, Lil."

"What flavor lip gloss am I wearing?"

"I don't know, Lily."

James said, catching on.

"Want to find out?"

Lily leaned backwards as James put one knee on the bed and guided her down flat.

They both returned downstairs. The female prefects scoffed at Lily as she passed them and went to speak with the prefects from her own house.

"She always argues with Jamesie. He has the decency to leave the room, but she always must be such a...snake."

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore chose a snake for headgirl."

"A Slytherin...outrageous!"

Seeing that the Head's had returned, Dumbledore took his seat and called the meeting out of recess.

"It is time for the prefects to vote. Should Mr. Potter's suggestion be adopted or not. You all have your ballots. Please proceed."

Silence enveloped the room as the prefects cast their vote and gave it to the Headmaster. The eldest in the room looked over the ballots. The votes were split straight down the middle. Albus made his decision and stood to present the results.

"There was a 5-5 split, so it now falls to me to make the decision. After deliberation, I have decided that Mr. Potter's suggestion will...not become a part of our by-laws. Thank you all for coming. Join your peers before supper begins and have a lovely weekend."

The four students who voted with James congregated around him while the other four crowded around Lily. Amazingly enough, all the girls were with James and the guys were all with Lily. Lucius and Severus, the Slytherin prefects, only lingered a moment to tell Lily that they would talk to her at supper. Remus, the Gryffindor prefect, and Jensen Jarvis, the Ravenclaw prefect, found Lily all by her lonesome. Jensen was tall and muscular: He was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain and best beater for the past four years. He was also a muggleborn. He smiled with his perfect teeth and short, dirty blonde hair.

"Thank you, Lily for standing up for the muggleborns. Not something I expected from you, but I'm glad that there are some people in this world who do not see muggleborns as some kind of birth defect."

Lily smiled back at him.

"Why did you not expect me to stand up for you?"

Jensen looked at her as though the answer was obvious.

"You're in Slytherin. They hate us."

Remus looked at Lily and then Jensen.

"Jensen, you shouldn't stereotype."

Jensen was about to apologize to Lily, but she cut in.

"Rem, sometimes judgements are necessary to ones safety. I know that I wouldn't trust any Slytherin if I weren't in the house myself, but as long as Jarv changes his mind about me, that's what is important. Sometimes we must judge others by reputation and appearance in order to keep ourselves protected. Now that he knows that I am in Slytherin, but I am also a generally good person with little prejudices, I hope that he will not be afraid to approach me for any reason."

Jensen smiled at her broadly.

"I most certainly will do that."

Remus, pleased that Jensen and Lily were getting along, started talking about Quidditch. He tried to include Lily, but she seemed distant.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily looked up at him. For a second, he swore she held a haunted look in those gorgeous, green eyes of hers, but once she blinked, it was gone.

"Yeah, but I must separate for a few moments. Nature is calling to me."

Remus smiled at Jensen's shocked expression. Lily was extremely blunt and that was very rare. Most girls swore that they used the loo. Remus chuckled at Jensen.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes, she is different from just about every person here."

"So I've noticed...I wonder if she...oh great."

Remus followed his eyes to James. The headboy was looking towards the stairs where Lily had just moments before ascended. Jensen sighed.

"Looks like Potter's set his cap for her."

Remus looked at James, processing his expression. Yes, he would definately be speaking on it later.

"Doesn't matter if James has or not."

Jensen looked excited about that.

"Why not?"

Remus hated to do this to him, but he had to know.

"Lily doesn't date."

"That's not a problem."

Remus shook his head at his friend's stubbornness.

"Yes, Jensen, it is. She has friends, but even those people are kept at a distance. She doesn't let anyone in."

"I could just be her friend and let things progress naturally. I just want to get to know her. She fascinating."

Remus smirked.

"Yes, I know. That's just the thing. With Lily, there is no 'natural progression.' She'll keep it friendly until you try to get to close and then she'll just stop."

"Everyone needs someone Remus."

Remus remembered saying those words to her himself.

"I know that, but she won't let anyone in."

"She must be good at it to resist Potter's attempts."

The Gryffindor prefect chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea."

"I do believe she would be the first to resist him."

"She's good at that. Resisting seems to be in her nature. Don't get me wrong. She is an amazing person who would do anything for anybody, but she's just so lonely."

Jensen seemed to make his mind up about something.

"I'll change that. She won't be lonely for much longer."

Remus shook his head at the determination.

"Good luck."

Jensen left at told Remus that he would speak to Lily at supper... or after supper... she's really a snake? Oh, well. A minute or two later, James came over to Remus.

"Lily okay?"

"Yeah, nature called."

James rolled his eyes because he knew that those were her words exactly.

"What did Jarvis want?"

"He's taken an interest in a certain red-head."

James tried to keep his expression neutral. Anyone expect Remus would have been fooled...maybe not Sirius or even Lily herself, but everyone else would never have seen the darkness pass over his eyes.

"She'll never go for it. Anything more than friends and she backs off."

"Tried to tell him, but you know those Ravens. They think that they can change the world if they know enough."

"If he can get her to open up, more power to him."

Their talking switched to Quidditch as Lily made her way back into the room. She couldn't find Remus, then she noticed all the girls in one area and a tall, black haired figure standing over them. James...always the center of attention. She stopped halfway down the stairs and spoke.

"Ladies, supper approaches. Why don't you go back to your dormitories and get prepared?"

Her effort was in vain because no one noticed her. Two more times she tried to get their attention. Three times was enough.

"HEY FLOOZIES! It's time for supper. Go back to your own dorms!"

The girls turned around and looked at the person who would dare interrupt James' story and order them to leave.

"Shut up, Snake! James isn't finished with his story."

The brave Gryffindor prefect, Alaina Alberta, shouted. Lily calmed crossed the room until she was standing in front of the prefect. Her eyes glowed bright with impatience.

"Want to try that one again, Prefect?"

"Pulling rank won't work on me, Snake"

"Please return to your dorm and prepare for supper."

"I will leave when James finishes his story."

Lily glanced at James for a second then back to the prefect.

"You will leave now because you are in my dorm and I want you out of it. Do you understand or should I use smaller words."

"What are you going to do if I don't leave, Snake?"

Lily tilted her head to the side and chuckled. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up and she grinned.

"Make you."

Lily swept behind her and grabbed the blonde hair above the nape of her neck. She kept her hold firm as the portrait hole opened. Once she was on the threshold, Lily forced the prefect out of the dorm. Her blonde hair and everything attached landed hard on the stone. She tried to get up and go back in, but some spell kept her out in the corridor. Lily turned to the other girls.

"Anyone else need help in finding their way out?"

The other girls scattered to the door and left. The portrait closed with Alaina still trying to force her way in. James looked to Lily.

"Lily, those actions were not warranted. You shouldn't lose your temper like that."

Remus thought that was funny since Lily lost her temper on James at least three times a day.

"Yeah, well, I asked politely. She didn't leave. I showed her that I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason."

James looked into her eyes and saw how tired and worn out she was. He nodded his head slightly.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for supper."

Lily nodded and started up the stairs. James watched her until he couldn't anymore and then turned to face Remus.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

James grinned.

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid, Potter. It's not flattering."

"We have an understanding."

Remus looked confused.

"I was preparing for a huge blowout when you gave her an order and all she does is nod and carry it out."

"She's tired. There is a difference between arguing, bickering, and fighting. She's not in the mood for any."

"When did this understanding begin?"

"Long after it should have."

James just looked at Remus and followed Lily upstairs. He opened her door and found her on her bed. She was sitting with her legs like a pretzel and her hands up on her knees. She was meditating. She did that often. James went to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Need something James?"

"Just coming to tell you that I'm going to supper."

Lily didn't open her eyes.

"I'll be down momentarily."

"Remus and I will be waiting."

Lily's silence signaled to James that he was no longer required in the conversation. He left the room and went to freshen up. Lily sat quietly on her bed for a few more moments. Assured that nothing serious was going on in the castle, she joined Remus and James downstairs.


	3. Always a Reason

Chapter Two-

Lily realized that someone else was downstairs with James and Remus. She recognized the voice. Great, someone else who hates me. She reached the bottom of the stairs and three guys turned to her. One smiled to her. One nodded in her direction. The last one tried to pretend that she didn't exist.

"You fellas ready?"

Remus nodded again.

"Just waiting on you."

Sirius scoffed and James just looked at his best friend.

"James, let's book. I'm hungry."

Sirius turned around and walked out of the portrait hole without another word. James smiled meekly at Lily and followed. Remus waited for a moment before speaking.

"Don't take it personally."

"I never have, Rem."

"He just doesn't know you."

"Which is why I can't fault his ignorance."

They left and walked to dinner after Lily picked up her newest book from the table next to the hole. She read it and walked to supper and listened to Remus' prediction on the upcoming match. Lily knew that Remus didn't really care, but he was talking to distract himself from James and Sirius' conversation about her. There was no way that she could hear it, but since he could, he felt bad about the things said about one of his friends when she was right next to him.

"James, I'm telling you that she's up to something."

"Padfoot, you've said that since third year."

"You didn't see her levitating...without her wand. I'm telling you. She's got to be into some damn dark shit to be able to do that."

"Sirius, you don't know her."

"And you do?"

James hesitated. He hated these conversations because he hated to lie, but his reputation was at stake.

"Not really, but I live in the same dorm and I've never seen anything that was dark."

"Not yet...just wait. She's evil. She knows really dark things."

"Sirius..."

"I'm serious...I wouldn't be surprised if she's in with...him..."

"Now you're just being preposterous."

"Mark my words...she's into really dark things."

The two marauders walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Remus was still rambling even though Sirius' conversation had stopped. He completed his thought and bid Lily goodbye as she went to her own house's table. She sat down next to Severus and infront of Lucius. The blonde looked up at her.

"They'll get you killed some day."

"No more than you will."

Lucius' eyes hardened at her sentiment. She fixed her plate and like every other Snake checked for Marauder pranks. She found none in her food or her drink, so she dug in. She read her book and listened to the ruckus around her. After about twenty pages, Lily noticed that Severus had gone rigid.

Something was wrong. She looked up and found Sirius watching him purposefully. Damn him! Lily broke into his mind gently and saw what he was seeing. Shit! Sirius had to pick his childhood memories to force back on him. Minutes passed as Severus relived his hell. Lily tried to hurry and break the spell, but that might cause brain damage. She did all that she could and pulled out of his memories. It was up to Severus how long before he...

"Severus, are you alright?"

Snape just looked around as though he had spaced out. He was not aware of Sirius' spell.

"Yes."

"Severus, tell me."

Severus met her eyes and knew that she knew something.

"I was just thinking Lillith. Am I allowed to think?"

"Yes, of course."

Lily settled back down and pretended to be reading her book again. Five pages later, the Slytherin prefect went rigid again. So help me!

She repeated her earlier motions and waited. This time it took longer for him to recover. Once again, he regained consciousness and seemed completely oblivious to the spell. This time, Lily didn't say anything about it.

"Where are you going?"

Severus asked as she stood up.

"I need to have a discussion."

"Am I stopping by later?"

He asked so silently that it could have been telepathic.

"If you want to, my door is open. Make sure to knock right and I'll make sure that you get in this time."

Severus nodded and watched as Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table. She always had to tell Potter something. Always working. He was surprised to see her approach Sirius Black.

"You. Outside. Now."

Sirius looked up from his own joke to see Lily. He dismissed her.

"Whatever Snake."

Lily leaned down and whispered to him deathly serious.

"Do you want the entire school to see you get your ass kicked by a girl?"

"You wish Snake."

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Black. I'll ask this time. Will you please step outside?"

Sirius looked straight into her eyes.

"Fuck off."

The edge of Lily's mouth twinged when she replied.

"Wrong answer."

Lily grabbed Sirius' ear and pulled him up swiftly. All eyes on them. Once Sirius was standing, he yelled.

"What the fuck?"

"I asked you nicely to step outside. I will talk to you Sirius. You chose this."

"Fuck off, Snake."

Lily touched the back of his neck with two fingers.

'_I told you to get your ass outside, stupid fuck.'_

'_Get out of my head!'_

'_You didn't stay out of Severus', so why should I show you any curtosy. Step outside.'_

'_Get out of my head!'_

'_Fine, I'll get out.'_

Lily sent a shock through her hand into Sirius' brain. No one else knew of the mental exchange. All they saw was Lily touching Sirius and suddenly, he fell unconscious. He would have knocked into the other students, but Lily charmed him to follow her. As she walked out, several people tried to block her path. Something pushed them all back.

Everyone except James who was most intent on following her. She made it out of the Great Hall doors before James did. Once James made it through the crowd, he looked for Lily and couldn't find her anywhere. Remus came to his side.

"Where are they, Rem."

Remus closed his eyes and blocked out everything else. Sometimes it paid off to be a...

"In the Astronomy Tower."

They set off at top speed.

"Where am I? How did I get here? What did you do?"

Sirius looked around him. He couldn't move anything below his neck. Lily was crouched infront of him.

"So many questions, Black. So many questions that are not important enough for me to answer."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Lily smiled harshly.

"That question I will answer. I brought you here to teach you a lesson. A lesson about screwing around inside peoples' heads."

"He deserved it."

"Really? I was with him almost all day and I don't remember him provoking you at all."

"He's alive and breathing my air. That's reason enough."

Lily punched him in the lip swiftly and deftly.

"I never want to hear you say that again."

Sirius looked shocked that she had actually hit him. He always thought that she was all talk. Apparently, he was wrong.

"You are never going to rape anyone's mind again."

Something about the way that she said it made his actions seem crude and horrible.

"Telling me what to do, Snake?"

Sirius taunted.Lily was so pissed at this point that she could barely contain her magic from...

"No. Has anyone ever raped your mind, Sirius?"

The tone she used frightened him. It was almost playful. She spoke.

"No? Why don't you give it a go?"

Without even touching him, Sirius went rigid like Severus had twice during supper. Lily knew the images and feelings that were in the forefront of Sirius' mind. She'd seen them before. She's seen them all before. After a few seconds, she took the spell off.

"You bitch! I told him! I told him that you were Dark, but he wouldn't listen. He'll believe me now."

Lily's eyes sparked again.

"Apparently, the spell didn't last long enough."

Before another word was spoken, Lily re-uped the spell. She could feel James and Remus closing in on them, but...oh well. She stood casually against a pillar looking out at the grounds. Sirius had a lot of fight in him, but even he couldn't surpass this spell.

James and Remus burst throught the open entrance. Panting, they looked around. James spotted Sirius on the ground almost shaking. He ran over to his best friend. Remus found Lily first.

She was so calm, but he could feel the darkness rolling off of her in waves. She turned her attention to him and James with casual interest. She looked on as James snapped his fingers in front of Sirius' face repeatedly. Lily spoke nonchelantly.

"He can't sense you."

James turned on her quickly.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that will do any permenant damage."

James looked at her in total dissappointment.

"He has to learn, James."

"Take it off. Take it off, now!"

James yelled in her face. Lily looked up at him with her 'who do you think you are' look on her face. Remus cut in.

"Lily, you're hurting him. Look at him."

Lily didn't need to look. She knew what she was doing and knew that he could stand a lot more, but just to irk James, she let Black go. His breathing was slightly elavated. He felt like he had stepped out of a bad dream. He saw Lily and remembered what she did to him.

He jumped up and swung at her. James grabbed for Sirius and Remus tried to get her to move, but she just stood there. His fist collided with her cheekbone. Her head snapped to the side and everything seemed to freeze. The three guys waited for her to blow up. Even with his adrinaline and rage pumped up, Sirius realized how incredibly stupid it was for him to punch her. Lily moved.

She stretched her jaw and brought her fingers up to her face. Sirius was strong...for a human. She knew that there was nothing left for her to say, so she turned and walked out of the Astronomy Tower. James went to follow, but Remus stopped him.

"I think that you two have done enough for one night."

He lowered his head and followed the distant footsteps of the Headgirl. Silence...THUD! Oh no...Remus ran the little distance left to the Heads' dorms. He found Lily on the floor. He ran over and was about to check for a pulse when someone screamed at him.

"Don't touch her!"

Severus yelled from the end of the corridor. He ran to his fallen friend. Remus refused to step back until Snape pushed him harshly.

"Don't touch her."

"Shove it, Snape. She needs help."

Severus turned around and told a portrait to go...

"Tell the Headmaster that Snape said Green Alert."

The portrait didn't understand, but it wasn't supposed to. He turned back to Lily and swatted Remus' hand as he tried to touch her.

"Severus, she needs help."

"You aren't the help that she needs."

"I suppose you are?"

"Yes, unlike you I actually know what the hell is going on."

Remus was quiet for heartbeat...wait...

"Her heart's stopped!"

Remus tried again to pick her up. Severus whipped out his wand and performed the full body bind before Remus' skin met Lily's.

"I told you not to touch her."

A few moments later, the Headmaster hasened down the hallway. He found Lily just the way that the other two had. Unconscious...and in the middle of the corridor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet her here. When I got here, Lupin was next to her trying to wake her."

"He didn't touch her?"

"No, sir."

The Headmaster took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He leaned down and picked up the Headgirl like a child who was hurt. He nodded to Severus who levitated Remus into the dormitory. Severus set him down on the couch and walked upstairs with the Headmaster. Once Snape was out of the room, his spell over Remus ended. The prefect stood and rushed up the stairs. The shook the door, but it wouldn't budge.

'She's dead. Her heart stopped and she wasn't breathing. How can they just ask as though...'

James walked through the hole prepared for a battle. All he found was Remus on the couch.

"Mooney, how did you get in here?"

"Headmaster let me in."

James looked like he ate the canary.

"Why is the Headmaster here?"

"Snape told the portrait to go get him."

"Why did Snivellus do that?"

"He wouldn't let me touch Lily."

James looked a little heated.

"Why were you trying to touch Lily?"

"She was passed out on the floor. Her heart was stopped and she wasn't breathing, but Snape just kept telling me not to touch her."

James looked like her was trying to process too much information at once. He looked at Remus.

"Okay, slower with all the details please."

"Okay, I left the tower and..."

Remus tried to form the words, but they kept slipping away from him. He was too confused and he couldn't find the right words.

"Remus? What happened?"

"I don't know, so like I was saying. I left the tower after her and got down the corridor when I heard..."

James looked at him expectantly, but the words never came. Remus felt something inside his mind. He saw Lily's face. He knew.

"You heard what, Mooney?"

Remus paused for a second.

"Nothing. Lily will tell you when she wakes up."

"You just said that her heart stopped and she wasn't breathing. That doesn't show me that she's going to wake up."

Remus just smiled.

"She'll be fine."


End file.
